Sheeva's New Toy
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Sheeva has sensually deprived and Sindel wants to help by giving her toy to break in. Unfortunately for Kitana she's that new toy. Futanari written all over.
1. Starting Out Slow

**The Truth is here with another to satisfy your minds and stimulate your thinking. Now here's the thing I always wondered what it would be like if Sheeva's truly dominated someone and then this came to mind. So as usual enjoy and if you think it's too short try to be patient cuz I'm making this into multiple chapters.**

Kitana did not lift her eyes from the floor, but she didn't need to. Sheeva's heavy tread marked her approach, and the floor's weathered stones were suddenly out by a freakish pillar of angry, pulsing flesh. Kitana's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Shokan were known for their equine endowments.

And if Sheeva's leopard-like markings on her hinted at part of her ancestry, the snub-tipped monstrosity hanging between the shokan's legs utterly eradicated any doubt as to the rest. Despite wealth of instruction she'd received in the White Lotus, Kitana felt a chill creep along her spine; judging by the size of Sheeva's steed-prick, it was capable of eradicating far more than mere doubt.

It had been obvious about one thing: Sheeva clearly preferred the smaller ones. Kitana's body was lithe and sleek, painstakingly sculpted under Lotus's watchful eye, and the results of her training were obvious to any who cared to look. Her taut stomach and soft curves were, of course, a sight to behold, but their effect on the towering brute was nothing short of spectacular.

As Sheeva drank in the young courtesan's beauty, the massive trunk between her legs began to swell even larger, springing to life at the sight of a fresh slut. It rose with surprising speed, slapping Kitana across the face with enough force to turn her head to the side.

Kitana swallowed hard as she reached out, steadying herself against the rampant juggernaut. The nearby fireplace radiated warmth, but even it could not compare the searing heat at her fingertips. Above her, Sheeva looked on, her expression unreadable. "The queen said that you are mine, mortal."

An light-skinned hand wrapped effortlessly around Kitana's head, forcing her to look upon the damsel-destroying shokan before her. "Earn your place."

The command was as crass and callous as Sheeva looked, but it was a command nonetheless. Kitana's hands rose in instant compliance, taking hold of Sheeva's bestial length and the fist-sized testes beneath. Delicate fingers traced along the larger woman's shaft, silently mapping out the network of pulsing veins that promised devastation to any hole brave or foolish enough to stand in their way.

The heat in Sheeva's balls was nearly as intense as that of her cock, and they burned at Kitana's squeeze, brewing up fresh loads of the shokan's issue in preparation for a new conquest.


	2. Deepthroat Domination

Pressing her face against the monstrous tool, Kitana planted a soft kiss on its surface before running her tongue along the seething meat, trying as much to placate beast as anything else, but the gentle moisture of her mouth did nothing to quench Sheeva's growing arousal. Her long licks only inflamed the woman's lusts, and Sheeva never been one to waste time.

With a savage growl, she took her formidable length in hand, cock-slapping Kitana once more in a primitive display of ownership forcing her tool between the kneeling brunette's lips while forcefully groping the brunette's tits. "Enough stalling. Suck, slut."

Kitana back bent sharply as she tasted shokan musk for the first time, her eyes watering as her lips tried to stretch around Sheeva's inhuman girth. She gagged hard, struggling to draw breath around the bitch-breaker blockading her mouth, and a hollow, ragged gasp rattled up from her lungs as her legs trembled beneath her.

Cold fear filled Kitana eyes as she choked on Sheeva's rod, but the desperate spasms of her throat felt exquisite around the half-breed's shaft, and Sheeva grunted with pleasure as she drove herself deeper into her new toy.

Though Kitana was woefully unprepared for the sheer scale of her violator, the concubines of the White Lotus were not so easily broken. Even orally impaled as she was, Kitana knew her place, grabbing onto Sheeva's powerful thighs to maintain her unsteady balance as her vision began to swim around her.

She groaned around her merciless charge, her throat narrowing as she tested her own sleek muscles against the might of Sheeva's snub-tipped whoreslayer. It was a contest that Kitana could not hope to win, but she did not need to, for as her eyes watered and her throat quivered around Sheeva's relentless fuckshaft, she saw a fierce look of satisfaction cross the tan goliath's features.

Snarling in triumph, Sheeva spiked her hips forward, skewering the helpless brunette with elder god strength. The momentum behind the hulking shokan's thrust easily what little resistance Kitana could offer, bending her backward under the fury of Sheeva's unstoppable erection, and the slender courtesan gurgled weakly as she was force-fed a diet of unrepentant equine cock. A triumphant, savage smile spread across Sheeva's face as she tilted Kitana's head upward, forcing the freshly-broken toy to look her in the eye.

Though Kitana's gaze had been dulled by her brutal face-fucking, it did not waver. Tremors ran through her in the catastrophic aftermath of Sheeva's thrust, but her hands remained steady as she pulled away from the light skinned brute and brought them to her own neck. Kitana's fingers were slender and delicate, yet they wrapped around her throat with ruthless efficiency, their grip tightening around the meaty spear contained within. With a strangled gag, Kitana squeezed hard, rhythmically pumping at Sheeva's swollen shaft as she used herself as a literal cock-sleeve.

Surprise flashed across Sheeva's face as Kitana remorselessly choked herself, but the kneeling slave knew her trade well, and the incomparable friction her throat provided soon replaced Sheeva's surprise with growing satisfaction. Yet the shokan's smile was short-lived, her expression darkening as she looked down on her toy, Kitana felt a shiver of terror run through her. She was nearing her limits, her lungs burning with the need for fresh breath while her body convulsed around Sheeva's vein-streaked pride, yet the massive shokan wore a mask of disapproval-anger, even. Kitana's half-remembered stories of Sheeva sprang up anew as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

She'd destroyed her opponents in the flesh pits, breaking them over her rampant cock and leaving many of them crippled or worse after her rampages. Yet even that fate would pale compared to the horrors Sindel would visit upon Kitana if she was found wanting.

Ignoring the smaller woman's distress, Sheeva's eyes narrowed as she looked around the room. "The same trick will not fool me twice," she muttered angrily to herself.

Something caught her eye, and she stomped toward the fireplace, callously dragging Kitana along with her. **(A/N: Keep in mind that Sheeva is dragging Kitana with her cock still in her mouth)** The slender brunette moaned at the sudden shift, grabbing at Sheeva's thighs and scrambling to try to keep up, but the hulking devastator took no notice of her feeble struggles.

Sheeva bent over, reaching for something, and when her hand came back into view, it held a charred stick that had fallen from the fireplace. Despite the warmth washing over her, Kitana's blood ran cold as Sheeva brandished the ashen rod in front of her. The stick did not seem particularly hot, but it was still narrow and pointed; with Sheeva's considerable strength behind it, it could end Kitana just as easily as a steel-forged blade. "What is the Queen's plan, little slut?" Sheeva's eyes glittered with as she tapped the stick against Kitana's temple. "Does she think to cheat me? To make a false offer?"

Kitana shook her head as much as Sheeva's bloated shaft would allow. Sindel did not make a habit of sharing her plans with her daughters, and all Kitana knew was that she had been given to this light-skinned brute to indulge her basest desires.

She tried to plead her innocence, but she could not form any words around Sheeva's mighty cock, and only a pitiful smattering of muffled moans spilled from her lips as she desperately pumped her hands around the base of the shokan's pillar.


	3. Thrashing Throatfuck

**You know when I get good reviews it brightens my mood. Hell it even makes me feel indestructible, unstoppable, and unbelievable. So thank you to those that read my stuff and please get others to read my stuff as well.**

"No trick fools me twice," Sheeva muttered darkly. "If that serpent-tongued bitch will not give me a contract, I will mark you myself." Kitana instinctively flinched as Sheeva began to violently thrust her hips again.

She kept up at a pace to where she was fucking Kitana's face senseless until she grunted loudly releasing her load down Kitana's throat, then took her cock out and completely sprayed her face with the rest of it. Leaving her own mark on her.

However Kitana looked up at the towering figure to see her rod still stiff as a board!

"I can feel your nipples are as hard as my cock. So since you are enjoying this as much as I am, you get another taste!" Sheeva then grabbed her by the head and shoved her cock balls deep back in Kitana's mouth.

Kitana desperately tried to relax as much as the cock in her mouth would let her. If Sheeva wished to mark her property, that was her right.

A fierce grin split Sheeva's lips as she pulled back on Kitana's hair, forcing the brunette's head back so that she could admire her handiwork. "Well-covered, little one. Wouldn't you agree?" The hand gripping Kitana's luxurious locks moved back and forth, forcing Kitana to nod in agreement, and Sheeva let out a booming laugh as her smile grew wider.

"Then it is time for you to earn your title, slut." She put a certain weight on the last word, saying it with more force than before, and Kitana suddenly knew that this was only the beginning. A debased shudder ran through her, but it did not stop her from obediently returning to her duties.

Digging her fingers into the rippling wall of muscle that was Sheeva's abdomen, Kitana deftly massaged the shokan's balls as she drove herself further down on Sheeva's unquenched rod.

The calloused fist holding Kitana's hair pulled her forward, aiding her in her impossible quest, and the tears gathered at her eyes began to flow freely as she choked on the merciless fuckshaft. They quickly mixed with the elegant paints that Kitana's fellow slaves had used to prepare her for Sindel's task, leaving dark trails as they ran down either side of her features.

Kitana wheezed, her throat clenching down on its tyrannical invader, yet even as darkness began to creep along the edges of her vision, she kept sucking.

Despite her fading senses, Kitana could feel the volatile tremors running through Sheeva's steed-prick. The heat radiated through her, warming her despite the chill of the room. But it was the single-minded fucklust in Sheeva's eyes that told Kitana just how close the larger woman was to her orgasm.

Sheeva's grip tightened, leaving no room for Kitana to resist, and the slender-framed slave spasmed anew as she was spiked upon Sheeva's remorseless length. Nevertheless, she made no protest, giving a series of strangled grunts as she swallowed as much of Sheeva's inhuman spear as she could possibly take.

Deeper and deeper the mighty whoreslayer sank, triggering fitful twitches as it plowed its way into Kitana, yet her broken shudders only spurred Sheeva on.

The shokan's thighs bulged and her arms strained as she began spiking her hips in Kitana's face, pitilessly jackhammering the cock-clogged slut, yet her breathing had begun to grow uneven and ragged, the leviathan between her legs trembling as violently as its brown-maned host.

Sheeva's pounding became more savage and brutal, the veins along her cock pulsing with livid anticipation, and she threw her head back, roaring in dominion over her new slave as she neared her climax.

In the end, Kitana could not satisfy all of Sheeva's equine endowment, but she satisfied enough of it. The heat built beyond her tolerance, a groan of discomfort reverberating through Sheeva's meat as Kitana slapped weakly at her belly, but her pathetic plea was answered only with a bitch-taming blast of potent shokan seed.

The creamy tide snapped Kitana's head back, flooding her throat in an instant, but it was only a harbinger of what was to come.

Sheeva blew another load of cum into Kitana's mouth, then another, and the spunk-stunned brunette's eyes rolled back in her head as Sheeva's issue pummeled her to the brink of unconsciousness. She went limp around Sheeva's rod, too exhausted to even react to the twin streams of cum that erupted from her nostrils.


	4. Torn Wide Open

**Truth is I had to put up 2 chapters because 1 just wasn't enough.**

Greased by its own issue, Sheeva's cock slowly slid out from between Kitana's slackened lips, and the smaller girl's breasts bounced as she involuntarily coughed up a mouthful of the musky spunk.

Still steaming, the glob landed across the flattened tip of Sheeva's steed-prick, but the shokan retaliated with a decisive back fist, nearly decapitating Kitana with her final salvo and sending the brunette sprawling to the cold stones beneath her.

First, Sheeva's cum had robbed Kitana of her ability to breathe; now, it damn near robbed her of her ability to see. Delirious and disoriented, she reached out , and the comforting chill of her hand against the floor told her that, if nothing else, at least she was on a stable surface.

She coughed again, trying with only partial success to clear her flooded lungs, but before she could wipe the spunk from her eyes, a calloused hand closed around her ankle and effortlessly rolled her onto her side.

"Impressive." There was genuine surprise in Sheeva voice as she took a knee in front of the fallen brunette.

"Did the Queen speak truth, little whore? Are you a fitting tribute to me?" She took her still-hard shaft in hand, imperiously beating it across her trophy's unprotected clit, and Kitana thrashed in place as she was dragged back over the threshold of consciousness.

Blinking and trying to see through eyes that had been largely pasted shut by Sheeva's semen, Kitana turned her head as she tried to regain her bearings.

Sheeva stared back at her, a predatory look on her face. Her bestial cock stood tall and proud, fully restored and rampant, and as Kitana watched, she brought it back down again across the smaller girl's entrance.

Kitana's arms gave out from under her, her groan at the obscene impact quavering as her voice threatened to follow suit. A cum dump, Sindel had called her before leaving, and Sheeva had taken the suggestion to heart.

Looking at the scrawl above her snatch and the seething juggernaut poised beyond, Kitana knew immediately what Sheeva wanted. The massive rod was thicker than her arm and longer than any she'd ever endured, yet an unspoken command was a command nonetheless.

Ignoring the cold fear crawling through her, Kitana silently spread her legs, giving Sheeva uncontested access to the treasures between her thighs. The tan goliath wasted no time in taking advantage of that access.

Propelled by Sheeva's powerful hips, the snub-tipped whoreslayer smashed into Kitana's already-weeping slit. It was far too large to easily slip past her gates, but Sheeva would not be denied, and the mighty shokan gritted her teeth, throwing her inhuman strength behind her inhuman cock.

Kitana gritted her teeth as well, short breaths coming with near-hysterical speed as she tried to bite off her scream. A high-pitched whine escaped her lips as Sheeva bore down on her, her slender thighs quivering beneath the larger woman's relentless onslaught, but they could not hold against the barbarian intruder for long.

Sheeva's voice joined Kitana's, her low growl promising devastation. That promise was savagely fulfilled as Kitana's lower lips, slickened by their own nectar, gave way before Sheeva's equine shaft.

The shokan's thrust claimed the entirety of Kitana's sheath in a single, brutal advance, and the shivering slave could no longer restrain her cries. Her scream filled the room as Sheeva bulled her way in, stretching Kitana out around her freakishly-large fuckrod, yet the besieged beauty's cries would earn her no mercy.

Spurred on by the shrieking woman wrapped around her meat, Sheeva's baser instincts got the better of her.

The White Lotus had given Kitana a thorough education in the carnal arts. Tarkatans and spectres, ill-tempered shokan, domineering mercenaries; she'd thought that she'd seen it all.

But as Sheeva lunged forward, using one of Kitana's legs to maintain her balance as she plowed in, the skewered slave learned just how large the world-and, for that matter, the world's shokan-could be.

There was a primal, almost animalistic grunt from below as Sheeva threw her weight against Kitana, and Kitana answered with a wail of her own, the taut muscles of her belly rippling as the leviathan drove deeper within her.

There was pain, of course-such was the way of the world-but Kitana was caught completely unprepared for the thunderous orgasm that crashed down behind it.

Her scream shattered and died on her lips, her eyes rolling back as her entire body contracted around the towering tyrant pulsing within her. Her cunt spat in shameful approval, a splatter of Kitana's juices washing over the stone floor, but Sheeva was far from finished.

The dark-haired savage brought her superior strength to bear, barreling into the thrashing brunette's center with the whole of her prodigious might.

Ecstasy gave way to agony as Sheeva met new resistance. Kitana's eyes went wide as she felt the impact within, the bloated horsecock ramming into the tender barrier of her cervix.

A broken cry tumbled from her as she spasmed anew, instinctively reaching back and clutching at Sheeva's leg, but the titan had already pulled back.

Before Kitana even realized the larger woman's absence, Sheeva slammed herself back in with a vengeance, her flattened speartip again crashing into the weakened barrier. The impact alone should have folded Kitana in half, but the ramrod buried in her cunt left her incapable of even curling up.

One long, slender leg vented what little fury it could, fruitlessly kicking the stones as Sheeva resumed her vicious thrusting, but the sounds of Kitana's foot slapping against the floor were lost in the brutal cadence that Sheeva beat out against the smaller girl's cervix.

Sheeva's massive she-cock had hammered some of the greatest gladiators of the flesh pits into abject, mewling submission. Kitana never stood a chance. Her eyes rolled back as Sheeva thrust forward, her limbs trembling no longer responding to her own commands.

She lay helpless, a living sleeve for the shokan's slut-slickened pride, and as she felt another cataclysmic impact against her final threshold, she let loose an exhausted, defeated moan.

Yet Kitana did not allow her fatigue to overcome her. Though she had never experienced one of Sheeva's sheer endowment, she knew well the sort of temperament that fueled the mighty shokan. Sindel had given Kitana away, handed her off as tribute, but tribute alone could not satisfy one such as Sheeva.

No, the light-skinned shokan would not settle for simple submission; she required a conquest. She required resistance that she could crush. And, though Kitana had been weakened by her ordeal, she would not let her own fatigue get in the way of her duty as a member of the White Lotus.

Closing her eyes and setting her jaw, she clenched down with all of her remaining strength, gripping Sheeva's lust-bloated prick with her exquisitely-trained channel.

Sheeva's answering roar was nothing short of deafening. Fully engorged, the giant's already-imposing physique rippled with bestial fury as she drove forward. The force behind her reckless charge crashed down onto Kitana all at once, visiting armageddon upon the brunette's defenseless cervix; confronted with the slut-shattering weight of Sheeva's advance, the tiny gate had no recourse but to simply give way.

A snub-tipped spear blasted its way forward, forcing Kitana's cervix open as it stabbed into her womb, and the last of the slender beauty's stamina finally gave out at this ultimate violation. Already clouded, her eyes rolled back as she passed out, impaled upon her new owner's invincible fuckshaft.

Oblivion had claimed Kitana, but it would not spare her from Sheeva. A shokan to the last, the hulking giant wasted no time in pillaging her newly-won prize. Her hips slapped hard against Kitana's as she plunged herself deep into the smaller girl's depths, groaning in pleasure as the still-shuddering woman's body fitfully milked her massive length.

She drew back before slamming herself home again, triggering a fresh series of spasms from her taut little cock-sleeve, yet rather than sate Sheeva, Kitana's continued convulsions only fanned the flames of the shokan's animalistic lusts.

Using Kitana's graceful neck as little more than a handle, Sheeva let her basest instincts take full hold of her. Thickly-muscled thighs flexed with explosive power, driving Sheeva into her trophy's center with devastating effect. She pulled out nearly as quickly as she'd barreled in, only to repeat the process with such speed that even Kitana's body was overwhelmed.

The brunette's entire body tightened, instinctively squeezing down on its remorseless invader and spurring Sheeva on even harder. Throwing back her head and howling in primal triumph, Sheeva violated Kitana with inhuman strength, intent beyond reason on hilting herself in the suffering slut.


	5. A Surprising Climax

**Last chapter. Get ready. Might be a little short though.**

It was the sight of her own massive meat-a distinctly-shaped bulge swollen against the sweaty flesh of Kitana's normally-flat belly-that finally drove Sheeva over the edge.

Her churning testes twitched as her long-sought orgasm finally found her, a steaming torrent of potent spunk burning its way through her tireless ramrod before claiming the sorely-stretched womb beyond as its own.

Yet it was but the first load of many, and Sheeva's breasts heaved like twin bellows as she packed each deep into Kitana's depths, stirring the fertile brew with her rampant prick before pumping more of her issue into the broken brunette.

In the end, Kitana found herself a cum dump in truth as well as title. The liquid fire at her center was enough to snap her back to reality, but her eyes opened just in time for an utterly thunderous climax to smash into her.

Her body's convulsions redoubled, her exhausted cunt firing off jets of her juices as if they could quench the burning within, and as Kitana's slackened lips parted, she tasted her own distinctive flavor as her nectar arced directly into her face.

Guided by instinct more than anything else, one trembling hand found its way to Kitana's tits, and she unsteadily trapped one of her aching nipples between her fingers before twisting with cruel, masochistic delight.

Kitana did not know how much time had passed when she finally regained her bearings. She could not divine just how thoroughly Sheeva had used her, or what atrocities the dark-haired titan had committed in the name of getting herself off.

She knew only that every part of her throbbed with bone-deep fatigue. The chill of the lighthouse's air had seeped into her, cooling the cum that had been sprayed across her body and causing her tender breasts to stiffen painfully at the cold.

Yet Kitana's belly remained warm. She absently ran a hand over the slight bulge, the pent-up heat from the tightly-packed she-spunk still burning strong after untold hours had past.

Below that, the heat's source lay sheathed within her, the massive fuckslab still radiating warmth from its new home between her lower lips.

And below that...

Power. Raw, unrefined power. A muscular thigh shifted, Sheeva's half-softened pillar slowly sliding out from between Kitana's legs. It was a rough parting, the heavy horsecock brushing against Kitana's most sensitive spots as it vacated her ravaged slit, and the brunette's eyes widened, a moan escaping her lips as she thrashed anew in orgasm.

Nevertheless, Sheeva's grip held her firm, and as the shokan's prick finally slipped loose, a rush of long-trapped cream blasted out in its wake, glazing the floor's stones with Sheeva's seed.

Kitana struggled to find her breath as her head fell weakly to the side, her tongue lolling out as she gasped around the still-resonating climax. Her eye flicked to the side, catching a glimpse of Sheeva, but the shokan looked different.

It was a tiny change, only noticeable up close, but the shokan's hard expression had lost some of its forbidding aura, replaced by something almost resembling approval. Catching Kitana's eye, Sheeva gave her a slow, curt nod. "A worthy mortal," she growled quietly before engulfing Kitana's lips with her own.

There was precious little love in Sheeva's kiss. It was primal and domineering, the goliath renewing her claim on Kitana as she sampled their mixed fluids.

Yet the lithe brunette found herself responding with more verve than she thought possible. The cold could find no purchase within her.

The house no longer stirred fear in her heart, and the faint smells of previous breakings seemed as natural as summer sunshine.

The White Lotus had taken Kitana in, giving her a new name and a new life to replace the ones they had wiped away, yet their silks and perfumes had left her wanting.

Sindel had been next, sharpening Kitana's skills and obedience beneath a limitless array of cruelties, yet her sleep had remained troubled. But it was in the on the cock-of a callous shokan that, for perhaps the first time in her life, Kitana finally felt at peace.

Cradling the burning heat in her belly, she closed her eyes and returned Sheeva's kiss.


End file.
